Ashite e no Melody
by witty-sun
Summary: As suggested by the title,this is a song fic of what i guessed would happen after Movie 2.The song taken is Ashite e no Melody,and probably other songs if i can continue the story.R+R onegai!!!


Stephanie:Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!YAY!!!Exam is finally over!!!!!Well,my new song fic is up,and also this my version of the Movie 2 after the card is captured!!!!!Woohoo!!!!!I don't believe i manage to do this in 2 hour!!!Must be because i'm over excited becoz my exams are over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Starts skipping around in joy and cartwheeling*Please tell me if it's good or bad,for my previous song fic isn't too welcomed...;_;...R and R please!!!And also,please R and R for my other 2 stories,"Cook your way to my heart" and "Beautiful Sky"(Rewritten version of Cinderella).Arigato and enjoy the song fic!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura nor Clamp nor their songs.Yep you got it right,this song fic consist of songs from Cardcaptor Sakura.If the response is well then,i'll continue this song fic....^_^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Song:Ashite e no Melody  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
todokete kono koe wo  
  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
  
isoide koko ni kite  
  
kanjite mada minu chikara  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran in surprise when he said the three magical words.Syaoran smiled slightly at her.Sakura could find not word to describe the feelings she have now and aim at Syaoran,before jumping.  
  
shinjite hoshii no  
  
yume no tsudzuki ga hora  
  
utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI-  
  
Syaoran's hand stretched out,attempting to catch Sakura.When both their bodies touched,they enveloped into an embrace tightly.Sakura cried,tears of joy falling onto Syaoran's body.Syaoran smiled at her tenderly,his amber eyes no longer fiery,but tender and soft.Sakura looked at Syaoran,and Syaoran stared back at her.  
  
todokete kono koe wo  
  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
  
isoide koko ni kite  
  
fushigi na natsukashii kodou  
  
kikoete-iru deshou?  
  
tooi kioku wo ima  
  
tsunaide'ku monogatari ga hajimaru  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura..."Syaoran whispered softly.Sakura smiled. "Aishiteru..Syaoran..." Sakura smiled.Syaoran's hand travelled up to Sakura's head,and urge it forward a little.Sakura does not need telling twice,she inched her face towards Syaoran's.Before long,their lips meet and they started kissing.The kiss was sweet and innocent,although without the burning feeling,the kiss filled their bodies with warmth.  
  
  
  
ienakatta kotoba  
  
ryoute ni afurete'ru  
  
kokoro no DAIARI-  
  
mekureba itsudemo  
  
anata ga soba ni ita no  
  
  
  
Sakura's cards flew out,and encircled them,including the Hope card.Flowery started dancing,and Sakura petals started falling,very slowly down.Voice and Song started to sing,and Flowery danced to their tunes.The Glow,too,started dancing,little orbs of glowing balls started falling down.  
  
mienai yakusoku de  
  
deatta watashi-tachi  
  
oshiete sono wake wo  
  
ano hi no chikai wo ima mo  
  
The illusion create a soft green and pink hue on them,and feel the whole place with stars.As the walls had been repaired,the interior of the place is dark and cold.Fiery create some sort of small fire in the middle of the place,making the place warmer.Light made the stars glow even brighter.Water went around sprinkling water on everyone.Earthy spread vines around.  
  
oboete-iru deshou?  
  
miageta kono sora ni  
  
doko made mo kibou no niji wo kakeyou  
  
Sakura and Syaoran broke away,feeling breathless and light-headed.Sakura looked around,taking in the beauty of the place with her eyes."Thank you..."Sakura whispered,feeling the love they had for her,and the love she had for them.All the other cards smiled at her.  
  
todokete kono koe wo  
  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
  
isoide koko ni kite  
  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
  
yume no tsudzuki ga hora  
  
utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI-  
  
Yue,Kero,Meiling and Tomoyo appeared in front of them.Sakura squealed and hug Tomoyo.Tomoyo returned the hug.Yue and Kero looked at one another,knowing what will happened next."Sakura,We'll be leaving..."Yue and Kero said in unison.  
  
  
  
koi suru kiseki  
  
himitsu wo hodoite  
  
anata no moto e hashiru  
  
"Our work is done here..We'll have to return to the book..."Yue bow his head slightly.Sakura reached out and took Yue's and Kero's hands."I'll miss you all..."Sakura whispered,tears forming in her eyes.Yue looked away,and Kero bow his head."I'll miss you,Sakura..."Kero burst into tears.Sakura gasped."What about Yukito??"  
  
Yue smiled."He will still exist,and he'll remain human..."  
  
todokete sono koe wo  
  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
  
hajimete mita you na  
  
shiranai kagayaku mirai  
  
sagashi ni ikimashou  
  
nanimo osorenaide  
  
issho nara kujikezu ni ikeru kara  
  
Sakura wanted to ask them how and why,but they were slowly disappearing.Yue and Kero smiled."Don't ask,just take it as a gift from God..."They disappeared completely.Tears slowly dripped down from Sakura's eyes and Syaoran put his hand around her waist."I'll miss you all...."Sakura whispered.All the cards bow one by one before her,and disappear just like Yue and Kero.A book materialize from the thin air and fall onto Sakura's hands."The Book of Love..."Syaoran and Sakura read out.They open the book curiously and then smiled.  
  
The contents of the book.......can very well be said that it's the full account of Sakura and gang's story.From the arrival of Syaoran,to the blooming love between them,and also the ending of all.  
  
"Thank you...."Syaoran and Sakura said together.  
  
todokete kono koe wo  
  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
  
i soide koko ni kite  
  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
  
yume no tsudzuki ga hora  
  
utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI-  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Here is the english version of Ashite e no Melody:-  
  
Carry my voice to him  
  
Tell him right away  
  
Hurry, come here  
  
Feel the unseen power  
  
I want you to believe in it.  
  
The continuation of the dream is - look!  
  
singing a melody to tomorrow  
  
Carry my voice to him  
  
Tell him right away  
  
Hurry, come here  
  
You hear the mysterious beat  
  
that's reminiscent of days gone by, don't you?  
  
Linking distant memories,  
  
now the story begins.  
  
Words I couldn't say  
  
are spilling out into my hands [1]  
  
Whenever I turn the pages  
  
of the diary to my heart, I realize  
  
you were always there by my side  
  
We met  
  
because of an unseen promise  
  
Please tell me the reason  
  
You still remember  
  
the oath we swore that day, don't you?  
  
Let us paint a rainbow of hope  
  
to the very ends of the sky above  
  
Carry my voice to him  
  
Tell him right away  
  
Hurry, come here  
  
Feel the slight fever rising in my heart  
  
You knew, didn't you?  
  
The continuation of the dream is - look!  
  
singing a melody to tomorrow  
  
The miracle of loving  
  
I'll let out the secret  
  
and run to you  
  
Carry that voice  
  
Tell him right away  
  
Let us go in search of the shining future  
  
that's still as unknown to us  
  
as if we've just layed eyes on it.  
  
Don't be afraid of anything  
  
As long as we're together, we can walk on without stumbling.  
  
Carry my voice to him  
  
Tell him right away  
  
Hurry, come here  
  
Feel the slight fever rising in my heart;  
  
You knew, didn't you?  
  
The continuation of the dream is - look!  
  
singing a melody to tomorrow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie:Tell me izit nice or bad please!!!!!!!!!!So reviews onegai!!!!If i get 15 reviews i'll contine the story ok???Thanx again!!Ja ne!!! 


End file.
